Near-field communication devices that transmit information when activated by an electromagnetic field produced by a different device are known generally. Such devices include RFID devices embedded in or otherwise fastened to products. RFID devices provide product identification information, for example, a Universal Product Code (UPC) including product type, lot code, data code, manufacturer and other information useful for inventory control and product monitoring. It is also known to control access to facilities using a near-field device embedded in a host device, for example, in an identification card. Other cards having a near-field device are used for initiating and authorizing purchase transactions, for example, the purchase of petroleum products at service stations.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.